The present invention relates generally to a system for tracking a golf ball and displaying an enhanced image of the golf ball.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. Both amateur and professional golfers spend sizeable amounts of time developing the muscle memory and fine motor skills necessary to improve their game. Golfers try to improve their game by analyzing launch and trajectory information while playing golf. Golf balls are difficult to see when flying through the air on a golf course. Consequently, it is difficult to track the trajectory of golf balls and to find golf balls after they have landed. Thus, it would be advantageous to make a system for tracking a golf ball.